Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling operation of an image processing apparatus, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses, such as printers or facsimiles that output digitized information and scanners that digitize documents, play an important role in a recent trend toward digitization of information. Multifunction peripherals (MFPs) are a typical example of such image processing apparatuses, which have multiple functions such as an imaging function, an image forming function, and a communication function to be used as a printer, a facsimile, a scanner, and a copier.
Recent image processing apparatuses often include a control panel implemented by a liquid crystal display (LCD) that supports a touch panel system. The image processing apparatus controls execution of various functions in response to a signal input from the control panel according to a user operation. Accordingly, if a specific function that is used frequently by a user is activated readily, a user is able to use the image processing apparatus in a more convenient manner.